I want to remember you but I can't
by hil2378
Summary: Hilary woken from her coma but lost her memories of someone she loves so much and that person is doing anything he can to make her remember.kaihil don't like this couple don't read
1. Huh? Who are you?

I decided 2 make re-make this story a whole lot of better than last 1 I rote

Disclaimer:I do not n will never own beyblade but sometimes i wish i do...

Kai n Ray-19

Max,Tyson,Kenny n Hilary-18

Daichi-15

* * *

**Bl****eep...bleep...bleep...bleep...bleep **

_'Ow my head it hurt's'_

A brunette on a bed thought and started slowly open her eyes but couldn't

_'Ugh! Where am I? Am I dead?'_

She slowly tried to open her eyes but always had lights blinding her eyes instead. So she slowly got used to the light and saw that she was in bed and in a room with four creamy white walls, two doors(one leading to the bathroom of course), two windows and the things that was put on your body to see if your still alive.

_'I'm in a hospital?'_

She slowly turn to her left and there was a slate hair teen beside her whose sleeping on a chair but his head on the bed.

_'Who is this?'_

The brunette who just woken up thought.She analysed his face, her fingers slowly tracing his jaw to his four tattoos and wonder what it meant.

_'He looks so familiar but I've never met him before I feel like I know him but where?'_

Then the door opened slowly and a navy blue haired teen with a baseball cap on his head slowly came in followed by a chinese neko teen with long raven hair ,a blonde teen with big innocent blue eyes, a brunentte with grey eyes(he no longers wears glasses and has a haircut) and a red haired shorter than the rest of the teens that came in the room.

"Hey, Hilary's finally waking up!" Daichi was the first one who notice her looking at them, shouted.

"Shhh!! Daichi, this is a hospital and lots of people in this building are resting" Kenny warned.

"Hey Hil" Ray greeted her. His big golden eyes looking at her with glad that she's alright.

"Hey guys.What's up?"Hilary said in a whisper and smiled a light smile.

"Well mostly, you've been in a coma for two years now "Max said smiling back a little

"Two years?" Hilary's eyes widen at what had Max just said.

"Yeah, we were so worried about you, you know? And the doctor said if you don't wake up soon, they'll have to take off the things that still makes you alive stuff off soon" (A/n:Not really good with the medical stuff...so yeah sry)And then in came a nurse with a clipboard and when the nurse saw Hilary awake she dropped the clipboard and ran outside, asking for the doctor.The commotion woken up Kai. Kai slowly opened his eyes and he saw a form of someone with long brown hair with shiny bright ruby eyes and made Kai widen his eyes with realization that his girlfriend finally woken up from her ever so long coma.

"Hi...Hil...Hilary?" Kai called her name and hoping that it wasn't one of his dreams of Hilary waking up and having it all as another dream but this time it wasn't a dream...it was real.

"Yup, it's Hilary alright.She's finally woken up from her coma!" Max exclaimed with a bright smile plastered on his cute face. Kai hugged Hilary which suprised the guys bacause Kai has never shown public affection in his whole entire life but shocked Hilary the most because she...

"Do I know you?" Hilary asked curiosly after Kai let go of her. Everyone but mostly Kai was shocked and then in came the doctor.

"Ahh, Miss Tachibana, I see you're finally awaken from your coma and how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked writting something in his clipboard.

"I'm a little sore from maybe sleeping in my bed like for a year but other than that I'm fine." Hilary replied with a little smile.

"Doctor, may I speak to you outside?" Kai said and walked out the door with the doctor following behind and left the guys with Hilary confused and after 5 minutes or so, Tyson, Max and Daichi started tellingHilary about things that happen over the year when she was in her coma.

**Outside the room which Hilary was staying in**

"Doctor, is it possible for someone just to forgot about one person and remember everything else?" Kai asked.

"Well Mr Hiwatari, it seems like a rare case but mostly some people just forgets everthing after bumping their head and damage the momery area or remembers everything but just some minor injuries but seems Ms Tachibana is having one of these rare case there is nothing we can do but move on or re-introduce ourself. That's all I would do. I'm very sorry for your girlfriend's memory" the doctor replied with a sad face and go on with his other duties.

"Damn it.Of all the people in the world! Why her?!" Kai said and looked down on the floor having his bangs covering his eyes and suddenly his fist knoced on the wall and made a crack to the wall, he felt angry that the person who understood and love him the most was the one who suddenly lost her memories of him. He wanted to cry right there and right then but he couldn't. He was trained when young to never to cry so why start now? Kai went back in the room. He looked at Hilary as she was laughing along with the guys and Hilary turned her attention to Kai. At first, it was akward silence and nobody wanted to talk first until Tyson's stomach began to growled. Everyone just look at him while Tyson just smile sheepisly and rubbing the back of his head.

"So...who's hungry? I know I am" Tyson said quickly and Daichi just being like Daichi follow soon with Tyson.

"I am!I am!" Daichi said, even though he has changed from the outside but still will be the cocky, always hungry and arragont look-a-like monkey on the inside.

"-Sigh- you guys are always hungry" Kenny said.

"So?" both Tyson and Daichi said together. Everyone just sweatdropped except Kai cause he's too cool to even sweatdropped unless it the part where you really really really have to sweatdrop.

"Never mind, let's just go to the caferteria. I'm feeling hungry myself" Max said.

"Hey you're talkin' my languge now, Maxy" Tyson said and ran off to the caferteria with Daichi and Max and Kenny following behind them.

"Rest well okay Hil?" Ray said leaving with only Kai in the room making Hilary feeling quite uneasy and before Hilary could open her mouth to say anything a knock came on the door.

"Come in" Hilary said and in came a nurse with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Miss Tachibana, you have visitors.Would you like to see them?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, uh...miss when am I getting out the hospital?"Hilary was really curios when she was getting out since of well Tyson asked her.

"I'm not positive but until the doctor said you're healthy to go back out" the nurse reply.

"Thanks"Hilary said then in came two pinkettes,a brunnete,a blunette,an orange hair and a green blue kind of hair girls.Hilary smiledwhen she saw her friends

"Hey girls" Hilary smile at her girlfriends.

"Hilly!! You're finally awake!! God, you had us all worried" Mariah shouted and hugged her friend very very very tightly as if she was her life line.

"Uhhh...Mariah I think you better let go of Hilary cause I don't think she can breathe and that she's turning purple and blue and maybe _this time _instead of coma she may actually die" Mariam said looking alarm.

"Oh I'm sorry!I'm exicted that you finally woken up that's all"Mariah said and Hilary took in big breathes and started talking

"Umm...so what are you guys doing here in Japan?"Hilary asked

"Reunion"Julia just answered and they started chatting about some things that pass while Hilary was in a coma.

* * *

Good?Bad?Delete this tell me!So review ppl! And also I don't really anything of this kind of uh...stuff on medical stuff but I just wrote whatever came into my mind...so yeah...review pls.


	2. Guessing relationship with Kai Hiwatari

Still re-making chap 2 n maybe...just maybe...I'll finally actually update now...he-he...n yeah re-read everything that i rote even the reply...i felt like a dumb ass...also i never knew wat the heck is a plot?

Disclaimer:Nope...don't own beyblade but wish I could though...

* * *

Hilary had been dispatched from the hospital two days ago, and was now in a party which had been thrown at Kai's mansion for Hilary's return from the coma. She was walking alone in the cold mansion and was thinking.

'_Hm… why don't I remember living in a mansion but know the names of the servants,maids and the butler and every corner of the rooms and which room is which __but __the owner__?Hm... sure **now **__I know the owner name is Kai Hiwatari, a guy who is obsessed in beating Tyson, same team with G-Revolution (thanks 2 mariah info)__,cold hearted,never smiles__, always winning at staring contest every freaking time...it's like he has no eye lids...like a fish,quiet, rich and handsome I admit -blush- __but why do I live with him anyway? And why did he hug me in the hospital? Why do I feel I know him?Or maybe I do cause of the bump on my brain which cause me to forgot about him n maybe I'm his friend that is close to him! Yeah! That's why he hug me isn't it? Or maybe I'm his sister -index finger pointing up at this- yup...that's it but I look nothing nothing like the guy or his personality...or...or...or -index finger going higher- I'm his half-sister or cousin!' _

As she thought she had already figured it all out,she decided to join with the rest who were all enjoying the party at Kai's, she went to Mariah's side who was sitting on Ray's lap,maybe a little drunk from having too much alchol but still kind of sober and Hilary drag her ass away from Ray and proceeded to search for Mariam and Emily (cause they were her best friends than the other girls who were close friends).

--Half an hour later--

"Man, this place is hugggggeeeee!! Thanks for finding me you guys...kinda got lost after going to the toilet" Maraim said with a toilet paper stuck to her skirt which proved that she did went to the toilet while the girls just stare at her butt.

"Uh...Mariam?"Emily siad pointing at the said girl name's butt.

"What?" As the blunette looked at her butt and saw the toilet paper and quickly took the stuck toilet paper away from her rear as possible.

"I can't belive you guys drag me all the way across so many people with the stupid paper in my butt!!"Mariam scream. The girls were covering their ears while Mariam kept on ranting/screaming.

About 3 minutes or so, Mariam has finally stopped and the girls finally became deaf.Nah. They pull the earplug that Emily made out of some cottonballs which came out of nowhere behind them on a table.

"Okay Mariam, you done ranting?" Hilary asked.Mariam just nodded her head and breathe in big air due to cream/rant without breathing.

"What's the news, Hilly" Mariah asked, who is now sober.

"I know my relationship with Kai now!" her index finger pointing up.

"Wow! That quick? You are smart, Hilary but not smarter than me though" Emily said with a cocky smile.

"And that would be?" A husky masculine asked behind Hilary.

The girls turned around to see a tall dark figure with red eyes looking down at them and the girls screamed really really really really realllyyyy loud.

* * *

Who do u think is the dark figure? Is it human or sumthing else? n I know it's short but hey gotta keep going with the next chapter.Anyway I only hv 4 reviews 4 my last chap 2 but I'm glad that none of them ain't flames! . I wanna thank **RedFeeniks,unie,skyblue101 n nutty aka natahshya27**!! Thanks even though it was actually really crappy/romantic/corny but u guys still reviewed! I was actually listening 'The ghost of you' by My Chemical Romance with a Kai amv on youtube n made kinda sad n yet inspired a little. N I was reading my reviews on this fic n I donno y I hv reviews 4 chap 3...actually I didn't even new I hv chap 3 till I saw the chap no. on the review page...maybe coz been like a year a two months a few days since then...but neway so glad I actually finish this 1 now...so on 2 chap 3...n i 4got who helped edit the chap 2 a little...was it redfeeniks or yue-girl? neway bye

* * *


End file.
